<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] [Script Offer] I'm An Elf, You're An Orc... Why Aren't We Fucking Already? by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434111">[F4M] [Script Offer] I'm An Elf, You're An Orc... Why Aren't We Fucking Already?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne'>Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Brat, Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Fsub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex, Size Difference, Tsunderes, no actual rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, a tale as old as time... orcs and elves. Everyone knows what happens when they meet: a ravaging sexual dynamo overpwers a faint feminine flower, taking what they want with no mercy... </p>
<p>What, you think that's true? Orcs have laws! And war crimes tribunals! And morals! They aren't just going around raping willy-nilly! But when you take one chill orc, one heavily repressed horny elf, and a *lot* of elvish propaganda, you get... this. It has everything: duels, woodland serenity, rough sex, bodice-ripping, and much more. But most of all:</p>
<p>A question, or perhaps a declaration... I'm An Elf, You're An Orc... Why Aren't We Fucking Already?</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.</p>
<p>Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] [Script Offer] I'm An Elf, You're An Orc... Why Aren't We Fucking Already?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.</p>
<p>Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>&lt;&lt; Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies &lt;&lt;&gt;&gt; are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: &lt;&lt;SFX: door closing&gt;&gt;), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;This character knows (but isn’t totally willing to admit) what she wants, and is… using interesting methods to get it. She should definitely be pretty over the top, but that can be either total comedy or just a little humor. She gets very flustered after she’s forced to say what she wants out loud. Also, she *is* overconfident, pretty much all the time.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: nature sounds; any kind of birdsong, running water, gentle breeze, wind chimes, etc… maybe not all at once&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: footsteps on stone&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hmph!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There you are, *orc!* Oh, don’t look so surprised… I knew that even though our captain of the guards bade you to stay inside, at least some of you would disobey. Tell me, though -- did you flout the order out of malice and misplaced ego? Or was it simply too complex for you to understand?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;not understanding&gt;&gt; You… wanted to get some fresh air? And look at the architecture?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;recovering&gt;&gt; Hah! A likely story. And anyway, you weren’t to leave the castle regardless of your thirst for *nature* and *architecture!* So, beast, now that I’ve discovered you, what will you do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugh! No! Don’t *apologize!* Elynie save me, you lousy… Ugh. I won’t be fooled by your false apologies, *orc!* This insult to our laws can be settled in only one way… a duel!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What, are you just going to *ignore* me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hello?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;a little suggestive; this is what she’s really after&gt;&gt; You know, there’s this… *traditional* elven custom which states that if one defeats an opponent in single combat, they can take *anything* they like from the loser. Although that shouldn’t matter to you. Because you’ll lose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I saw you twitch! You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Come on! Stand up and fight! Coward! Lily-livered fool! Simpleton! Dunce! Stupid, smelly *orc!*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that’s more like it! Come on, you big green bastard!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh-hhh my… that’s a *big* sword. You can’t possibly lift that! &lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt; Oh. You can. Well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;reenergized&gt;&gt; Well, it matters not! Size alone will not win you this battle, fiend! I am an elven warrior maiden, trained to wield a sword from when I could barely walk! You think my youth is a disadvantage? Well, I may be a mere 219 years old, but I fight like a seasoned 450! I’ve served her Eternal Highness as Vernal Champion, fought on the front lines from Wiyenn to Dies Eia, and mastered all four forms of the Dancing Waterfall Blade! If you think me some pushover you can simply smack about, you’re dead wrong!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well? Come at me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: sword swishing in the air&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ha! Pathetic! You don’t even have the wherewithal to block my strikes? And here I thought your kind were tough!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: sword swishing in the air 2-3x&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;frustrated/out of breath&gt;&gt; Stop… blasted… dodging! Ugh! You coward! Raise your sword and face me, fiend!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: metal clanging once, elf falls over (represented however you want)&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aah-oof!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wh- you -- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You disarmed me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one strike??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;a little anticipation, she starts thinking about the ‘tradition’&gt;&gt; But you… you’re just an orc!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;defeated&gt;&gt; B-but I’m not too proud to admit defeat… &lt;&lt;suddenly defensive&gt;&gt; even if it was an underhanded, unfair, undeserved defeat which I surely would have avoided, had, er… had I known such trickery was on the table! &lt;&lt;defeated again&gt;&gt; Um, but it *was* a defeat, so… I guess that means… you’re going to…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, wait, where are you going?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t you remember? The elven custom! The tradition! You know… &lt;&lt;seductive/a little whiny&gt;&gt; whatever you want to do to me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;astonished&gt;&gt; You don’t *want* to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… I… I…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You have to!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;bullshitting&gt;&gt; That’s right! Uh, it’s traditional, so… you have to! Or else you refuse me my warrior’s honor, and that’s as bad as killing me, and I’ll have to hang up my sword and leave the city and go into exile and live in the woods and --</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;overjoyed&gt;&gt; Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;embarrassed&gt;&gt; Um, uh, I mean, of course you want to take advantage, orc! Filthy brute!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I’ll just lay here where you so viciously struck me down and close my eyes… defenseless, waiting for you… to do… whatever you want… to me, your helpless victim… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: kiss&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wh-- huh???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck was that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;cutting him off&gt;&gt; N-no, I know *what* it was! Why’d you *kiss* me, you stupid orc? You -- ugh! &lt;&lt;getting emotional&gt;&gt; I can’t believe this! I- I-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;almost teary&gt;&gt; Am I really that ugly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean… I mean… I thought orcs were supposed to like elves! I thought all you big stupid morons were just horny monsters desperate to rape tight, hot, nubile young elves like me! I thought as soon as you knocked me down your instincts would take over and no matter how much I resisted I wouldn’t be able to stop you from ripping my bodice open and tearing off my skirt and ravishing my tight little body and ruining me with that big, fat, gorgeous, hefty green cock!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But who am I kidding? I should have known I’m too hideous for that! Not even *orc* wants to rape me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;overly dramatic whine/wail/moan&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>H-huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You… want to tell me something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I-I--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that stuff about orcs being big green rape monsters is really offensive and outdated?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A-And it really hurt your feelings?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A-A-And you think if I wanted to fuck an orc guy I could have just… asked?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;defensive&gt;&gt; W-well, of course I don’t *want* to fu-- have sex with one of you, but if you *forced* me to, I wouldn’t be able to --</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait wait wait no don’t walk away I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Look, I… &lt;&lt;deep breath&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;to herself&gt;&gt; Oh goddess this is so embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;to him&gt;&gt; I… just think… orc guys are… hot, okay? And when I saw you marching in with the chief yesterday I… &lt;&lt;to herself&gt;&gt; Oh goddess…&lt;&lt;to him&gt;&gt; I thought you were really cute so I followed you around til you were on your own and then made up the dueling tradition so you’d have an excuse to fuck me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>W-well, when you put it like *that* it sounds crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Look, I… I know I’ve kind of put you through a lot, and I really am sorry, and… if you just want me to leave you alone I’ll understand, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there’s any way I can make it up to you…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A-are you going to make me beg?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, then! Please have sex with me! I don’t care if you push me down and take me or if I have to strip and kneel down and present myself to you! I just want you to *fuck me, damn it!*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;overjoyed&gt;&gt; Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh goddess, I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long…! Okay, um… do you think you could rip my bodice? No, no, don’t worry, it’s designed to tear easily. I… um… was kind of preparing for this when I got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t look at me like I’m a weirdo!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;quieter&gt;&gt; Okay, fine, I guess maybe I am kind of a weirdo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, fine, you don’t have to rip the bodice, but --</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: fabric ripping&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;entranced&gt;&gt; Oh my fucking goddess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, you… want me to take your armor off? I guess I can just… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: metal clanking&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, wow… are all these scars from… uh… elves?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A *dragon*???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O-oh, right. Haha! I-I knew you were joking. Of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Um, c-can I… can I see, um… your… you know…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I… I can take it out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, well… I guess I’ll just… kneel down for you…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;to herself&gt;&gt; You could, you know, order me to if you wanted… never mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… *fuck.*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know it was going to be so big!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What, is that a challenge? Of course I can handle it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No buts! Just -- shut up!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: blowjob&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh fuck you taste so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: blowjob, improv moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hm? Oh, don’t be shy. Go ahead… grab me and shove my head down with those big strong arms! Ruin me! Destroy my throat! Fucking--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: deepthroat/facefuck, then add muffled yelling&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;he pulls her off&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;out of breath&gt;&gt; Sorry… sorry, I… didn’t realize… how hard it was going to be… I think you almost… dislocated my jaw…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No! No, don’t be sorry! I asked you to!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Um…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks for listening when I tapped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Right, right. You *are* a gentleman, I shouldn’t have expected anything less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you wanna fuck?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes! Yes, I’m sure! Come *onnn!* Okay, I know I underestimated my limits there, but I’m an elven warrior! I’ve taken *plenty* of pounding from orcish swords already. &lt;&lt;wink&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Yeah, that’s more like it. Come on, I’ll lay back for you. Don’t hesitate. Just flip up my skirt and kneel between my legs and slide it --</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;gasp&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O-oh *fuck!*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: wet sounds&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, do *not* slow down! I’m getting used to it… Just let me, mmph, relax…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: wet sounds/improv moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… oh, yes! Come on, I can take it! Give it to me! Ruin me! I want you to destroy--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;he cuts her off with a kiss -- SFX: wet sounds/improv moaning/kissing&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>N-nooo… I-I want you to *ruin* me, not k-kiss me! S-stooop! If you keep that up I’m gonna -- g-gonna --</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: kiss, wet sounds/moaning escalate to improv orgasm&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;breathing heavily&gt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, goddess… Elynie save me, you…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y-you totally took advantage of me, you beast! Just because you used some underhanded trick, you think that gives you free rein to violate me? Well, you’re wrong! *Don’t roll your eyes like that!* This is very serious!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I-in fact, the only way to settle this is another duel!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>B-but, um… perhaps not in public… in case you pull any more underhanded tricks, you understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where are you, er, staying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A barracks? With the rest of your delegation? That won’t do at all!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, ugh, since you’re twisting my arm, my chambers are in the west tower, third floor, just off the spiral staircase. If you’re brave enough, I’ll be there any night after dusk, waiting for our… rematch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[rape] mentions [bratty] [Fsub] [begging] [fantasy] [blowjob] [sex] [creampie] [size] [tsundere]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>